Knight
Mother Knight established Knight Order in CC230. Knights are human warriors who fight with AB swords to save mankind from the alien enemies known as Beasts. knights have superhuman physical strength and speed, often combined with simply superhuman abilities, such as Knight Jill McKellen's ability - Lightning Beat, were she can discharge large destructive bolts of electricity. These combined with their physical abilities allows Knights to fight against High Rank Beasts, with Master Knights capable of creating enough force from a clash to create shockwaves that send tanks flipping when their sword meets that of a high rank beast. : "A knight is an icon, on top of being a hero. A man made celebrity. The media acts to spread the threads of hope spun from the knights, and the public clings to them for support. In an era of universal warfare, it was all they had. Rather than simply calling them "elite units", they were given the name of "Knight" because the glorified image of a medieval knight, riding on horseback, was deemed suitable to boost public morale. In all folklore, a knight is the hero." Ep0 - Ch6 Titles There are certain titles granted to Knights who surpass even other Knights in power and acomplishments. : Master Knight : A title given to the elite of the elite. All Knights who hold the "Master" is prefix have accomplished great feats in story. In Ep0 - Ch7, Dry states that "That earned him the ttile Zero Breaker. Now no one should be able to doubt his ... position as Master Knight." As Blue Ring was a Class C or D Type Zero this implies that most if not all master Knights should also be or are capable of earning the title of Zero Breaker. : Zero Breaker : A title specifically given to those who kill a EX-Type Zero, it is not quite clear what happens when multiple opponents participate in the subjugation as with the scenario with Fear on Baltia. : Top Sword : The title of the strongest Knight, held in CC430 by Dry Leonhard after Pray's 'retirement' after the battle of Belchis. : Order Chief : A title given to the head of a particular Chivalric order. Most likely the most powerful Knight within their order. Their second in command is called the Deputy Chief. Chivalric Order Much like the medieval Knights who organised themselves into specific military orders, though unlike the ancient Knights, modern Knight orders appears based upon location of the Knight posted, with 5 branches, each with a specific base as headquarters, named after the four cardinal directions and Central: : Central Order - The ruling Order. Headquarters were located on Arin and chiefed an unamed violet haired man. All knights present at Central headquarters in CC430 were consumed by E-34, before the building was subsumed by Avalon. : Eastern Order - Headed by unknown, most likely the Leonhard patriarch with Top Sword Dry Leonhard serving as Deputy Chief. : Western Order - Chiefed by unknown. : Southern Order - Chiefed by unknown. : Northern Order - Most likely pointed towards the galactic center. Chiefed by Master Knight Paiger.